1. Field
The field relates to apparatus and methods for packaging, and in particular, to apparatus and methods for forming compact packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are often manufactured to include numerous components designed to perform multiple functions. For example, advanced sensor devices can include multiple sensors that measure many different types of properties, and multiple processors programmed to process information detected by the sensors. In conventional packages that include multiple components, various device dies may be stacked on a package substrate to reduce the footprint of the package. In other conventional arrangements, through silicon vias (TSVs) may be used to provide a higher level of vertical integration. While these advanced sensor devices are manufactured to incorporate multiple sensors and/or processors, there is a continuing need to integrate the advanced sensor devices within a compact, low profile package.